PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The proposed Center for Musculoskeletal Disease Research (CMDR) at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS) includes the establishment of the Bone Histology and Imaging Core (Core C). The scientific theme of the proposed CMDR is the identification of the molecular causes of diseases and conditions that negatively impact the musculoskeletal system or interact with this system as part of their disease process. The Bone Histology and Imaging Core is consistent with this theme in that it will deliver to the Project Leaders state-of-the-art quantitative tissue and cellular data for the characterization of the structural, tissue, and cellular changes that underlie the pathological mechanisms of the musculoskeletal diseases being studied. The Bone Histology and Imaging Core will therefore be a critical component for the success of the Project Leaders. The Core will consolidate existing equipment on the UAMS campus into a large, modern research space within the Department of Orthopaedic Surgery and will hire experienced personnel on the campus, which will be supervised by a Core Leader. The specific aims are: 1) To establish the Bone Histology and Imaging Core; 2) To deliver state-of-the-art musculoskeletal imaging, biomechanical testing, and histology services and introduce new analytical technologies to CMDR Project Leaders and faculty; 3) To provide bone histomorphometry training and support educational activities. The success of the Bone Histology and Imaging Core, in conjunction with the other CMDR cores, will support the development of a critical mass of investigators that will ensure the long-term sustainability and productivity of the Center.